An enterprise typically utilizes numerous computing devices. For example, in some enterprises, employees have and/or are assigned computing devices that the employees use to perform their duties within the enterprise. The computing devices typically include mobile communication devices, or simply “mobile devices,” that are deployed on operator networks. The mobile devices may include various types of devices, such as cellular phones, smartphones, tablet computers, laptop computers, and other portable devices. Due to the variety of operator networks that are available, mobile devices affiliated with an enterprise are usually deployed on a range of different operator networks—including cellular networks, permissioned Wi-Fi networks, and/or various LANs and WANs. As a result, in order to manage each of the mobile devices, an enterprise system may interface with a corresponding operator network via a dedicated user interface, or a so-called “dashboard,” which may be unique to the mobile device and the particular operator network.
In accordance with common practice, the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method, or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.